The Only Exception
by cloudybahi
Summary: Piper McLean just left her home after finding her fiance in bed with somebody else. Now, she has no choice but to look for a roomate. She soon finds herself rooming with three guys,one who she cant help herself from falling for. AU Jasper Based off the story of miranoismylife
1. Chapter 1

"And finally this is the kitchen" Piper's eyes wondered around the rather crowded, yet colorful kitchen that screamed _Men_ all over it. Some dishes were stacked up on the sink, the counter filled with junk such as a bag full of hockey sticks and running shoes filled with mud; she had to cringe her nose at that.

The two men examined her from the corner of the room, their eyes watching her every move. Had they not been desperate to pay the bill, they would've never in their mind agreed to a fourth roommate. But they were running low on cash, and despite having their own jobs, they found themselves advertising their apartment online.

"It's a bit of a mess" a scrawny, average looking guy chuckled. He was clearly embarrassed. "Sorry, we didn't have much time to clean up. We just got home from practice"

Piper walked back to them, forcing a smile. "its fine, I really like it here… Nico, was it?"

The name was strange, but he seemed decent enough.

Nico nodded his head, sticking his hands into his jacket's pockets. "yeah, and I'm glad you do. We could use a feminine touch around here"

"So enough chit chat, let's settle this already" the taller and more built, raven haired guy smirked. He seemed rather mischievous and a little bit adventurous. "You can move in tomorrow"

"Percy!" Nico growled, rolling his eyes.

"What? She needs a home and we need to pay the rent!"

Elsa chuckled, amused. "Don't you guys want to look at my resume before you let a complete stranger move into your home?"

She began opening her pricey purse, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's there to know? Your name is Pepper, you have a job and you're willing to live with three guys"

"My name is _Piper,_ I have a career and I'm pretty desperate at this point" She handed Nico the paper, his eyes scanning rapidly through it and his eyes widening.

"wow…this is impressive. So you're an elementary teacher with a major in business?"

"Yeah, my dad owns this huge company and he wanted me to be the CEO, but I wanted to help kids. And well, here I am"

Percy leaned on the counter, his eyebrow rising. "wait, so if you're dad is rich, why don't you just live with him?"

Nico punched his friend in the arm at this point, annoyed.

Piper let out a stiff laugh, swallowing in the pain that had flooded through her not so long ago. "I just want to be independent and not rely on my parents. You know?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably while staring down at his feet, Nico agreeing with a small grin.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to become a soccer. You can tell why it didn't work out."

They both shared a laugh, causing Percy to flash a smirk.

In that moment, there was a soft rattle of keys and the door burst open.

Piper's eyes turned to the direction of the sudden noise and then she say him.

His golden blonde hair went in all directions and his paleish fingers ran through them. His pink lips slightly parted and his bold blue eyes glimpsing around the living room. He wore a purple hoodie and plain jeans, but a big bag was slouched over his shoulder.

He must've just come home from hockey practice too, Piper thought to herself, and her cheeks fluttered as his eyes landed directly on hers.

The room fell into dead silence, silence that had not been there ever since she had arrived over half an hour ago.

"Whose this?" he asked, pure confusion spread throughout his face as he set down his bag on the floor.

Piper turned to Nico and Percy, also questioning everything that was going on. She had was sure that the third guy would've known she was coming around to look at the apartment, unless his roommates where keeping it from him for a reason.

But that would be ridiculous; she was sure nobody would be stupid enough to do something like that.

''Oh hey, Jason'' Nico let out a nervous laugh. ''this is Piper, she's looking to be our roommate''

The so called Jason guy didn't seem so pleased as he took a deep sigh. ''this is why you left practice early? So that you could come meet the roommate you never told me we were getting?''

His voice was so livid and his eyes were glaring so deeply that Piper was sure that they could see right through each of them.

She was so uncomfortable and wasn't sure what to do at the moment, so she did what her father had always taught her to do in those situations.

''My name is Piper McLean,'' she walked up to him, extending her hand.

He stared down at it, before hesitantly shaking it. ''Jason Grace''

''It's a pleasure to meet you,'' she beamed, trying her hardest to sound sincere. She really wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into at this point.

His face seemed to slightly lighten up, as he stared at anything but her.

Piper couldn't blame him; there was nothing special about her choppy brown hair that was always tangled, and a flawy blue floral dress.

''Same.''

He turned to Nico and Percy, who were now sitting on the large brown couch. Percy's legs were placed on top of the coffee table in front of them with his arms crossed, while Nico made sure to act as innocent as possible.

''I'm sorry my roommates took time out of your day, but we don't need anybody else in this apartment. Thanks for coming by''

This seemed to surprise her and his friends, as their eyes widen. Percy and Nico rapidly stood, running to her side.

''Dude, we told you that we would eventually need to get a roommate and we found one'' Percy tried to reason.

Nico bowed his head. ''Plus, Piper's really nice. I'm sure you'd like her if you got to know her''

Jason rolled his eyes, Piper nervously pulling on her small braids. ''Can we please talk about this in private?''

Before anybody could say anything, Piper decided that she had had enough. So she simply began walking towards the door, biting her lip and fighting the urge to let them notice her frown and slight tears forming in her eyes.

Her parents didn't want her back; not after she had abandoned their family company for a middle wage job.

Lacy was at college with her own roommate and happy, and Piper would never want to bother her with some silly problems.

Her best friend and full time model, Annabeth, had done so much for her already and she didn't want to ask for any more.

And her ex fiancée was probably off too busy laying in bed with someone else.

She knew how hard it was for her to find a place, but this one although messy and chaotic, brought a feeling she hadn't gotten in such a long time; a feeling of home.

So with the small dignity left in her, she grinned and held tightly onto the door handle. Sleeping in a hotel again couldn't be so bad again.

''its okay, I don't want to cause conflict. Thank you again, Nico and Percy maybe well talk later.''

Her eyes connected once again with Jason, who's quickly changed to guilt.

''Goodbye, Jason''

And so she walked out and closed the door behind her, before finally breaking down into the tears in the middle of the hall. She wasn't sure why she was crying so much; maybe because she had found a great place that couldn't be for her, or maybe because she thought she could have a second chance to start over.

A chance to start without him; the one who broke, burned and shattered her and didn't care enough to chase after her.

And she had trusted him with so much; that was the worst part.

She walked out into the empty apartments surrounding her and she found herself grateful to not see anybody out there. It was enough that she was crying like a pathetic girl, and she didn't need somebody else to see her so vulnerable; she knew she would never after him.

''Wait!'' A male voice cried out as Piper stepped into her car and turned on the engine.

He ran to her car, his palm resting on the window to her side.

She pulled down the window, and stared up at him.

The autumn skies seem to make him glow.

''Jason?''

''You don't have anywhere else to go do you?'' he asked.

Piper felt her jaw drop, turning her gaze down and playing with her fingers. ''No,''

''do you want to talk about it?'' He genuinely seemed to care, but she was much too hurt. She needed time.

''Not really,''

He sent her a smile, a real smile that she hadn't seen from him just yet and her stomach seemed to turn at the sight of it.

''You should probably go pick up your stuff. I mean you don't wanna come into your new apartment empty handed, right?'' Jason smirked, and she let out a laugh.

''Right.'' For some reason, she found herself wanting to stare into those electric eyes of him for as much as she could. ''I guess I'll be back. Thank you so much''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''No problem''

He sent her one more smile and began walking back towards the apartment, but there was something stuck in Piper's mind.

''Jason?''

He turned around.

''How did you know?''

''Know what?''

Piper bit her lower lip. ''that I had nowhere to go''

He ran his fingers through his hair. ''I could see it in your eyes''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's PJO or anything (of course i don't)**

''I still don't get why you can't just come live with me'' Annabeth whined, following her best friend down the narrow like hallway with shopping bag in her hands. ''Instead of three random guys.''

Piper smirked, as they both stopped in front of her new apartment.

She placed down her own shopping bags, pulling out some keys from her purse.

''Come on. I already told you, you've done so much for me already. Plus, they're not so bad''

The twenty one year old chuckled. ''That's what I said about Ryan, and then I took it back a month later'' she said referring to her ex-boyfriend from two years ago.

Apparently, at nineteen, Ryan was a slob and refused to clean after himself; who knew?

Piper hesitantly opened the door to the apartment, not knowing how Annabeth would react.

After all, the beauty had been her best friend for years now and she wanted her approval of her new place. Her roommates, not really, but the apartment, yes.

They both gradually walked in, Annabeth's eyes wondering around the clean, colorful living room (''Percy, pick up the mess you made with the popcorn!" ''Fine, _mom_!'') While slowly placing Piper put her bags down on the wooden floor.

closed the door behind them, a weak smile plastered on her face as she walked to the curly blond haired girl.

Annabeth bit her glossy lips and managed to grin. ''It's not too bad…for three men''

Piper couldn't help but sigh in relief, seeing that it could've gone much, much worst.

''I'm glad you like it,'' she teased, both women crashing onto the brown couch.

It had only been a day since she had moved in, and already Piper was treated like one of the guys. Percy and Jason had helped her move in some boxes into her new bedroom, while Nico help unpack her belongings.

In return, Piper had made them lasagna with her own family recipe. They had liked it very much, and Piper was surprised to discover that they hadn't had a home cooked meal in some time.

''Why not?'' by now, she was picking up their plates from the table with the help of Jason.

Jason simply shrugged, placing the plates into the sink. ''I guess we just never have time. I mean we all work during the week and in the weekends we're too busy with hockey and what not.''

Percy and Nico nodded, as Nico fixed the chairs and Percy simply leaned on the kitchen counter.

''Yeah, but we've come to terms with frozen food and take out'' Percy laughed.

Piper shook her head, clearly disapproving. ''Well, lucky for you I happen to be a decent cook. You'll have to say goodbye to frozen dinners and McDonald's from now on''

Jason and Nico grinned widely, Percy letting out a loud groan but a smile also appearing on his face. The rest of the night, they spend watching The Conjuring.

Piper smiled to herself, remembering how Jason chuckled every time she hid behind a pillow.

And now here she was on a Sunday evening with Annabeth at the apartment, after having gone shopping for more decorations for her new bedroom. Needless to say, they were both exhausted.

''This place is awfully quiet,'' Annabeth pulled down her tight, black dress and cross her legs. ''shouldn't there be screaming and chaos everywhere?''

Piper had to laugh at that. ''Nah, it's just us two. The boys are playing in a hockey game.''

They had offered her to join them, but she declined. Annabeth and her had already agreed to go to the mall together, anyway.

And almost on cue, the door burst open and in came her three roommates looking quite pleased.

Each guy had a bag slouched over their shoulders as the bickered happily among themselves. They weren't wearing their equipment, though, only some shorts and hoodies like Jason had been when they first met.

Jason's eyes rapidly connected with hers, their gaze meeting for a tad too long.

''Guess who won?'' Nico shouted, running his fingers through his dark hair.

Piper giggled. ''The other team, I'm guessing'' She scooted from the couch as Jason landed in defeat next to her.

Sweat was evident on his face, but she had to admit it brought a glow to him, and his eyes were absolutely shinning.

Sure Nico and Percy were radiant themselves, but something about Jason's smile made him stand out.

Piper felt a nudge from Annabeth beside her, and her cheeks burned as she realized she had been staring.

And worst, Jason had noticed.

''Ha- Ha! Very funny'' Percy proudly crossed his arms across his chest. ''But nobody can defeat the dolphins!''

A light, feminine laugh erupted the room, all eyes turning to a sneering blond.

Piper could've sworn she saw Percy's jaw hid the floor and his eyes bulge from his head.

''Dolphins, really? That can't possibly be the team's name''

The three guys turned to Piper, confused at the sight of a beautiful woman in their home.

''Um, Piper'' Percy rose an eyebrow. ''Who's that hot girl sitting next to you''

''Guys, this is my best friend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Jason, Nico and Percy.'' Piper made sure to point at each of them, and she soon noticed her best friend's grey eyes glimpsing onto Percy in curiosity.

There weren't many men that had Annabeth's attention, she was a model and men crawled on their feet for her anyway, but when they did she usually had no difficulty getting them.

Piper was beginning to wonder if this would be the case with her roommate.

''The name's Jackson,'' he sat closely to her, smirking. ''Percy Jackson''

''Pulling a James Bond on me, are you? Haven't heard that one before'' Annabeth replied back, casually staring down at her perfect manicure.

The raven haired guy's face twisted to surprise for a moment, before returning back to his usual smug face. ''Feisty, that's extremely hot''

Rolling his eyes, Nico sat on the other smaller, yet comfortable couch. ''So, what have you two been up to?''

Piper's eyes landed down on the several shopping bags about a foot away. ''Not much, just shopping for some stuff I needed for my room''

''Stuff you needed for your room?'' Jason, repeated.

She didn't want to explain, but before she could say anything, Annabeth had already spoken for her. ''She left a lot of her stuff back with her ex fiancée''

Piper suddenly felt the atmosphere shift entirely through the room, mentally slapping her friend in the arm for being so blunt.

She felt her heart slightly tug at the word _Fiancée_.

She hadn't told them why she had been looking for an apartment, and she was planning on doing so later on. It seemed that now, she would have no choice but to deal with what had occurred only a few days ago.

She didn't want to, if she was being honest, but the past had to come up eventually.

''Fiancée?'' the three boys screamed out in union.

Piper flinched again. ''Yes, yes, I had a fiancée.''

''and a horrible one at that'' Annabeth huffed.

Piper turned to her in disbelief. ''Annabeth!"

''What? It's the least I can say to describe him''

She knew she was right, but she had loved the man and that couldn't and wouldn't change overnight. She would have to get used to the idea that she no longer had to defend him.

''Wait, so you were going to get married?'' Nico's eyes were wide as he leaned in closer. ''What happened- I mean if you don't mind me asking''

''She caught that bastard sleeping with another woman'' Annabeth growled, Piper hiding her own face into her hands in both irritation and embarrassment.

She felt Jason's hand on her shoulder. ''Wait, he seriously did that to you?''

She nodded, as she felt the urge to cry again.

She simply swallowed it, her eyes narrowed down at the floor. ''Yeah, he didn't even try to apologize. He kinda just… let me leave''

The room felt too silent for her liking, so she let out a dry laugh. ''But, yeah. I didn't bother grabbing a lot of things. I just stormed out and I didn't want to go back for obvious reasons''

If she hadn't felt pitiful ever before in her life, she sure did now.

Percy shook his head. ''Man, that's messed up. We should egg his house''

Annabeth turned to him in amusement. ''We're not twelve''

''We were once though, blondie'' he winked.

''Well, I think you should get your stuff back anyway'' Jason said, now completely facing her.

Piper sighed. ''I wish, but it's too painful. I can't''

She rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen, where the rest followed behind. He really didn't want to keep talking about it, but she knew they would press on.

Piper was just completely drained every time she talked about the man who betrayed her; how could she not be?

''How about we go with you?'' Nico offered, staring at her as she pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove.

Piper bit her lip, straightening her dress. ''I appreciate it, Nic. I really do, but I'm fine''

She pulled up her lips into a small smile. ''Now, let's celebrate the triumph of the dolphins. Spaghetti anyone?''

The dull mood that filled the air was now gone, and Piper was relieved. Yet. She couldn't help but notice Jason's gaze upon her, as if not truly convinced by her words. She was confused as in why he hadn't, everybody else seemed to; well, except for herself, of course.

She knew she was still trying to find herself after everything that had happened, but Piper remembered it all too well when it came to him. Still, she knew she would eventually had to go on with life.

''there was this girl named Reyna,'' Jason had approached her while she brushed her teeth.

It had been an hour since they had finished eating dinner and since Annabeth had left (leaving a broken hearted Flynn behind), and now they were all getting ready for bed. She was now changed into some simple sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

She hadn't expect Jason to come talking to her out of nowhere.

He grabbed ahold of his own toothbrush, staring at her reflection in the mirror. ''We had been together since junior year''

She spit out, washing her mouth and drying it on a towel. ''Really? What happened?''

She clenched her jaw, feeling she was being too nosy, but he didn't seem to care or notice. ''about a few months ago, she decided she didn't want to be with me anymore. Said she needed Excitement and that I was too dull for her''

A frown appeared on Piper's face, as she watched him with sympathy. ''Jason, I'm so sorry''

He chuckled, his eyes meeting the toothbrush still in his hand. ''The worst part was that she left me for some poetic hippy named Finely. Who names their kid Finley, Pipes? Who in their right minds would do that?''

Piper snickered. ''Hippy parents?''

That seemed to bring out a sincere laugh, and soon he was staring directly at her. ''I guess I'm just trying to let you know that I know how you feel. It's hard to get over someone who you had handed you heart to''

''Yeah,'' she took a deep breath. ''You really loved her?''

''Did you love-''

''Dylan,'' she stated, the name tasting bitter on her tongue.

''Jason?''

He put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. ''Yeah?''

''Do you think maybe you can come with me tomorrow to get my stuff? Just you. Everyone else just makes me more nervous'' she admitted, and it was true.

He made her feel comfortable the little time they actually got to spend together.

''Sure thing,'' he spit out and whipped his mouth with his towel too. ''Although, I do think Dylan is an idiot. I mean he threw away a diamond for a rock''

Piper hugged her herself in her arms, blushing slightly. ''you don't know the girl''

''don't have to. If she knew he was taken, she should've walked away'' Jason walked closer to her. ''It'll get better over time, I promise''

''I know,'' she smiled a little. ''and I also know that Reyna will regret leaving you. She'll eventually realize what a loser that Finley is''

Jason sneered, shrugging his shoulders. ''Eh, even if she did come back, I wouldn't go back to her. There's so much more to see''

And for a moment, Piper could've sworn he was eying her up and down. But she ignored it, beginning to walk back to her room.

''Our love lives are pretty messed up, huh?'' she teased.

He nodded, chuckling. ''That's an understatement''

Piper went to sleep smiling that night.

 **A/N so chapter 2 yay! Total credits to maranoismylife this is a story that I think is gonna be really good :) anyway happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''He did what?'' Lacy's voice hovered too loudly over the phone that Piper had to pull it away from her ear.

She could hear her little sister pacing back and forth, a usual habit she would do when she was angered. ''I can't believe that idiot did that to you!''

''I can't either'' Piper threw herself onto her fresh mattress, kicking her (hurtful yet gorgeous) black heels off and taking in a deep breath. ''But then again, I guess I should've known better''

She had now just returned from work, and she couldn't have been more exhausted having to deal with constant chaos and attitude. She loved her job, and her children were usually well behaved, but for some reason today had not made teaching any easy.

Thankfully she had made it to her empty home, only to become anxious seeing that her sister was calling.

After all, Lacy still didn't know about Dylan and she knew her reaction would be nothing but fuming.

''Should've known better? You can't possibly be blaming this on yourself! He's a lying bastard!''

Piper sighed, taking her small braids and running her fingers through her hair. ''Yes, he is but there's nothing I can do about it now. It's over.''

''Like hell it is!'' Lacy huffed, and Piper had to admit that she found her anger slightly hilarious. ''I'm gonna go to his house and set his house on fire!''

Knowing she was half joking, she rose an eyebrow. ''Don't you think that's a bit too much? I mean you're madder than I was when I found out''

''Of course it's not! See, the fire is symbolic''

Piper chuckled. ''How so?''

''It just is, Pipes, don't question the fire'' there was a pause. ''Do mom and dad know?''

That froze her, as she rapidly sat up from her bed. ''Of course not. I haven't talked to them in months''

She could practically imagine Lacy's gloomy eyes staring directly into hers. ''Right, silly me. You probably should, though, since they wanted you to marry that imbecile so badly''

''So that they can turn their backs on me again?'' She closed her eyes, as an attempt to keep her voice from shaking. ''I can't, Lacy''

''Pipes, mom and dad are just-'' there was a loud crash through the phone, accompanied by an apology. "I swear Drew - I'm sorry, Piper, but can I call you later? Sleeping beauty here just woke up and broke heaven knows what''

Piper laughed at her sister's clumsy roommate. ''Sure. Good luck cleaning it up''

''Thanks, I need it'' there was a second in which screams could be heard until the phone call finally came to an end.

Piper smiled to herself, rising from her bed and heading to the kitchen and realizing her stomach was grumbling.

She smiled wider, seeing one of her roommates sitting on the couch watching television.

''Hey,'' Jason greeted back as she made her way to the fridge. ''Are Percy and Nico not out of work yet?''

Jason placed his arms behind his head and his feet on the table in front of him. ''Nah, they usually get here around six. Another great advantage of being a newspaper editor''

Piper laughed, grabbing an apple and taking a seat next to him.

She adjusted her black skirt and gray sweater. ''Ah, yes, newspaper editor. Can't get better than that''

As she took another bit, she expected him to be offended, but instant he burst into a soft laugh.

''What about you Ms. Elementary teacher?'' he turned to her, his eyes full of mischief. ''I'm sure you're living the life running after kids picking their buggers''

''My second graders know better than to pick their noses'' Piper replied, proudly. ''But yes, I'm living the life knowing I'm educating and leaving a print in their lives''

''Is that how teachers see it? Because mine left no such thing'' she playfully pushed him away, in which both snickered.

Piper took another bite of her apple. ''Whatever, Grace. My career is better than yours for sure''

''No it's not''

''yes it is!''

''Nu-uh!''

''Yeah-aha!''

''Children, children behave" Percy spoke, as him and Nico entered the apartment looking exhausted.

Her and Jason exchanged amused glances, the other two throwing themselves onto the other couch.

''What's wrong with you two?'' asked Jason, turning his attention back at the television.

''Being a fitness instructor sometimes sucks'' Percy growled. ''Guy was out so I had to take his group and it ended up being a bunch of old ladies''

''Oh, the tragedy'' Piper rolled her eyes.

''Yes, and a huge one! I wanted to work with the hot chicks!''

''At least your boss isn't giving you a deadline on a new dam you haven't even started on'' Nico's face turned to worry, yet Piper could sense that there was something else behind that expression.

Something more than what just a civil engineer could be worried about.

''Was Mathew hitting on your precious Will again?'' Percy teased, causing Nico's head to snap at his direction.

Piper stared between the two of them, deciding to ask. ''Who's this Will guy?''

''Will is his scary boss'' Jason smirked over at the dark haired boy who was now extremely red. ''Our boy Nico here has been obsessed with him since college.''

''And Matthew is this obnoxious guy that works with him. He's trying to get with Will, that's why Nico's stressing so much about it''

Nico rose from the couch. ''First of all, I am not obsessed and second of all, I am not stressing about it''

And with that, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

Piper turned to Jason and Percy, who seemed unaffected by it. ''Shouldn't you two go after him?''

''Nah, he always does this. He just needs some time to think'' Percy stood from the couch, stretching out his arms. ''I'm gonna go take a shower and hopefully get rid of the images of old ladies working out from my brain''

He shivered, rushing to down the hall to his room.

The television suddenly turned off and she turned in confusion to Jason who had stood up from the couch also. ''Come on, let's go''

''Go where?''

''To get your things back'' he said, in oblivion to her own oblivion.

Piper swiftly remembered their conversation the night before and she soon found her heart beating out of her chest.

She had forgotten, and she knew that she couldn't do it. ''Jason, I changed my mind. This isn't a good idea''

He sat back down, turning his full attention to her. ''Why, what's wrong?''

''It's just…I don't trust myself'' she admitted, biting her lower lip.

This was a surprise to him, as he leaned in closer to her. ''What do you mean?''

''It's just Dylan is really manipulative and I know that if he probably asked me to go back to him, I would. I know it's wrong, but I can't control myself''

He nodded, and Piper felt so stupid saying it out loud.

She sounded so pathetic basing her life around her ex, making it seem like she was lost without him.

She probably was, but that she would never accept it.

''It's understandable, you loved him. You just need to heal, Pipes, and I won't pressure you to do something you don't want to''

She sighed in relief, grinning. ''Thank you, Jason. I really needed to hear that''

He smiled back, patting her shoulder. ''No problem, you know I'm here for you''

For the next hours, they both decided to watch the classic Carrie on Netflix, in which they would both turned to each other and bicker about the clichés through the movie. A wet haired Percy joined them not too much later, and Piper was glad when she saw Nico walk in the door.

Afterwards, they ordered pizza (''I want chicken!'' ''No, I want spaghetti!'' ''Don't be stupid, we should all get some sushi!'' ''Guys, let's just order some pizza''), in which Piper found her mind shifting back to the same subject, until they all decided to call it a night.

''Well, I'm going to sleep. Connie and Alyssa are waiting for me in my dream''

The three of them turned to a Percy, who was now on his way to his bedroom.

''What?'' Nico's face turned to something Piper could only describe as disappointment.

''Don't worry about it'' he winked at them and then rapidly walked to his room.

Nico rolled his eyes, turning to knob to his room. ''Alright, goodnight guys''

Jason and Piper both said it back before turning to face each other.

''Well, goodnight, Jason'' Piper timidly grinned, grabbing both sides of her skirt and bowing.

He chuckled, bowing himself while grabbing ahold of her hand. "Goodnight, my lady''

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Piper grabbed her cell phone, and after having paced in her room over and over again, she finally decided to do it.

So she gradually moved through her contacts until she finally clicked on the contact.

There was ringing for a few seconds, until a voice answered the phone.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Dylan?''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''I'm coming,'' Jason growled lazily, as he walked towards the pounding that was coming from the front door of his apartment.

The banging continued until he finally managed to unlock the door, his brain apparently still sleeping.

That's when a rather concerned Annabeth rapidly rushed inside, her long boots making loud clicks on the wooden floor as her head turned back to him.

''Is Piper awake yet?'' she asked, causing Jason's eyebrow to rise.

He really didn't like being awoken from his sleep and he really didn't like being awoken for a silly question like that.

''No, I don't think so'' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath. ''You can wait out here if you want, though. I'll just head back to sleep''

He began to drag his slippers back to his room, his eyes half shut and his mind drifting back to the thought of sleeping.

 _Just a few more minutes of sleep_ , he thought to himself _, and then maybe I'll be able to make it through the day._

He didn't even make it half way down the hallway, when he heard the woman's sweet voice once again.

''Jason, can I talk to you?''

He thought about pretending to not hear her, or simply replying that he was too tired, but he heard worry in her tone and he knew he couldn't do that to her.

His sister had taught him to always put others needs before his own; and unfortunately, it also applied to sleep.

''Sure,'' he called out, his voice breaking from how tired he was.

After all, he shouldn't be awake for another half an hour; still he found the strength to turn back to the living room and take a seat next to the blond girl on the couch.

''About what exactly? If I may ask''

She fiddled around with her fingers, her eyes looking down at her blue jeans until she finally spoke. ''It's about Piper''

The name suddenly caused him to forget how tired he was, as he turned to her with concern now in his own eyes. ''What about her?''

''You're not going to believe it'' she exclaimed so loudly, Jason thought for sure that his roommates had just woken up.

Annabeth, watching a startled Jason, let out a small apology before beginning to speak in a softer voice. ''Piper texted me yesterday at night and told me she called Dylan.''

Jason was confused by that.

Hadn't she told him that she wasn't ready yet?

''Wait, seriously?'' he asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

The blonde nodded too violently. ''I know! Can you believe it?''

''Why would she do that?'' He really couldn't think of why she would possibly want to contact that lying idiot, and neither could her best friend as her face twisted into something resembling disgust.

''She said that she couldn't help it and that they're meeting on Friday to talk.'' Annabeth huffed, and Jason couldn't blame her.

''He's going to try to convince her to get back with him, Jason, I just know it. Guys like Dylan are not to be trusted and if she goes, might as well start planning the wedding again''

He nodded, but before he could respond, he heard a door open.

A tired Nico in a plain t-shirt and shorts slowly walked into the living room, his eyes widening at the sight of Annabeth and Jason.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red, his eyes never leaving her as he rushed to fix his hair. ''Oh, um- good morning.''

Nice turned to an amused Jason, who wore a small smirk on his lips. ''You're up early today.''

''You would be too if you heard the pounding at the door.''

Nico's face turned to confusion, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. ''It was real? I could've sworn I was dreaming about it''

''Oh, silly Nico,'' Percy's low voice erupted as he stretched out his arms way longer than usual.

It wasn't until Jason turned back to Annabeth that he saw why; it was clear the woman found something about his friend interesting as her eyes scanned his body hungrily.

Jason held back the urge to vomit.

''Annabeth,'' Percy put on his most charming smile as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. ''Your beauty is even more evident in the morning''

Right when he was about to kiss it, she pulled it away. ''Why, thank you. I am aware''

She turned back to Jason, leaving an offended Percy standing in front of her frozen. ''Anyway, we were saying-''

''Coffee, my lady?'' Jason rolled his eyes at his roommate who seemed to use any excuse to get the blonde's attention.

It seemed she noticed as Annabeth simply sighed. ''Fine. Come on, Jason, let's get some coffee''

He didn't hide his smirk as he passed a glaring Percy, who walked out of the apartment.

After having put everything in the machine, Jason sat at the table with Annabeth on one side and a Nico eating cereal on the other.

''It'll be done in a few minutes'' He replied, leaning on the table with his elbow.

She flashed him a smile. ''Okay. So, anyway, the reason why I'm telling is because I want you to help me convince her to not go''

''I don't know, I mean if she goes it's because she wants too-''

''Don't you get it, Jason? Dylan is going to hurt her again. I came here to talk her out of it but I know Piper and she's stubborn. If she decides to tell you about it, then try to convince her not to''

''And what if she doesn't?'' Jason asked.

''Then make her make plans with you on Friday, duh!'' she answered, flipping her long curly hair behind her shoulder.

Nico looked up from his plate. ''Wait, you two are talking about Piper?''

''Yeah. Piper called Dylan yesterday and they're going to meet on Friday to talk''

''The ex-fiancée who cheated on her?'' Percy spoke, having come walking in with a stack of letters on his hand and over to Annabeth's side, wrapping his arm around her.

She pushed it off. ''Why would she do that?''

''Listen, guys. Piper really loved him, and she was so blinded by him for so long. This hasn't been easy for her''

It was easy to tell that it hadn't been easy for Annabeth either, watching her grey eyes so gloomy.

Jason couldn't imagine how horrible it was for her having to listen to her best friend cry over a jerk that had done nothing but hurt the person she loved.

It was situations like this that made him glad he wasn't in a serious relationship.

''Man, life sucks'' Percy shook his head. ''No girl should ever go through that''

Jason pretended not to see the smile tugging on Annabeth's lips.

''Through what?'' Piper yawned, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat on the table.

They all turned to each other before Percy pulled out three colorful invitations from the stack of letters.

''Marriage.'' he said, letting out a nervous laugh and walking over to the cabinets.

Jason was confused for a moment, until he reached over and picked up one.

''Leo and Calypso are getting married, huh?''

Jason smiled, thinking back to his good friends who he hadn't seen in a while.

Leo was one of his closest friends and one of his teammates in Hockey back in High School, back when they seem to think they were infinite.

He had dated optimistic Calypso, captain of the track team, since junior year and everyone knew for sure that they would last a lifetime.

It seemed that they were right, and Jason couldn't help but feel happy for them.

At least one of them deserved to have a happy ending.

''Finally!'' Nico sneered. ''I thought for sure they were going to get married right after high school like Eric and Julia.''

''Nah, you know how Calypso's dad was'' Percy said in between taking bites of his cereal. ''I'm surprised Leo's still alive''

Jason laughed remembering just how overprotective their history teacher would get if his daughter even talked to someone from the opposite sex.

Leo surely deserved a trophy for having to put up with her entire family.

''Your friends from high school are getting married?'' Piper smiled, as Annabeth and her awed.

Nico grinned. ''Yup. It's not the first wedding, though. Half of our friends are married already''

''Seriously?'' Annabeth gasped. ''But you're only twenty two years old!''

''Yeah, well everyone was lucky to find their other half early'' Jason replied, and he couldn't help but picture Reyna. _**(A/N as much as I love Reyna and Jason's friendship:\\)**_

Her flowy black hair, her round gray eyes; he really did think she was the one.

''We all thought Jason and Reyna were goin-,'' Percy bit his tongue realizing what he had just said, causing Jason to take a deep breath. "Sorry, bud.''

''It's fine'' he could feel Piper's eyes watching his every move. ''So did I.''

''Well I'm happy for them.'' Nice smiled, leaning back on his chair. ''When is it?''

Jason looked down at the piece of paper. ''November 22nd. So in two weeks.''

''How exciting,'' Piper chirped. ''You'll get to see your old friends again!''

And that's when it hit him.

''Crap, Reyna's probably going to be there.'' He hid his face into his hands.

''Uh, Yeah she will! Reyna and Leo were good friends.'' Jason could hear the panic in Percy's voice.

But he didn't have to worry about seeing the woman who had shattered his heart, the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Percy didn't have to worry about seeing her flawless face once again, about remembering everything like a haunting nightmare he had managed to avoid for so long.

He didn't have to worry about hearing his heart break for the second time when he lays eyes on her and her lover.

Because one thing was for sure, Fin and Reyna were everything Jason and Reyna weren't; mutually happy.

Just thinking about it made him want to fall into the depression he had when she left him.

'' Are you okay, Jason?'' Pipers' voice brought comfort at that moment as he looked up and looked into her eyes.

There was worry in those cultivating eyes, but there was also empathy because only she truly understood what was roaming through his head.

She understood the heartbreak that came along with loving someone.

He had seen it in her eyes too.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' he reassured. ''I just don't think I can go''

Nice and Percy both turned to each other.

''Come on, man! It's Leo we're talking about.'' Percy patted his back. ''Leo, our awesome goalie who helped us win a lot of games. Our friend who did pranks with us and who had our backs on everything. We gotta be there for him!''

Jason rose from his chair and pulled out some mugs from the cabinet. ''I know, Perce, but Reyna's going to be there. I mean you know how hard it'll be to even be in the same room as her?''

''Then take someone with you,'' he heard Nico's voice as he begin pouring coffee into a cup. ''In the invitation it says you can bring a friend''

''Who am I going to bring? I don't know anybody besides you guys.''

''Bring me.'' that surprised Jason, as he snapped his head at her direction.

She smiled, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''I mean us broken have to stay together.''

He grinned back, shaking his head. ''Piper, you don't have to-''

''-I want to, Jason. You're there for me and I'm there for you. No exceptions'' she stated, firmly.

Percy, Nico and Annabeth looked between the two of them waiting for someone to speak until Jason finally sighed in defeat.

''Alright. Thank you, Piper,"

She stood up from her chair, beaming. ''You're very welcome. I'm going to go get ready for work now.''

As she walked back into her room and Jason set the two mugs on the table, Annabeth turned to him with a slight smile.

''I decided to tell you because I know you and Piper are close''

Jason took a sip of his coffee. ''She moved in not long ago. We're really not close''

''You are.'' the blond woman insisted, getting up too. ''I mean you two have a bond that Nico, Percy and I can't understand no matter how much we try. Your situations are similar and you know what she's feeling. I'm trusting you, Jason, that you'll help her and convince her not to go see him.''

That seem to leave him speechless, and Jason couldn't help but feel his heart beating faster inside of him.

He thought Annabeth just told him because they were roommates, but it went deeper than that and now he saw it.

Piper would be there for him, so he had to do the same.

''Okay,'' he responded. ''I'll convince her.''

''Thank you.''

''Hey, Blondie.'' Annabeth turned with an annoyed expression on her face to an amused Percy. ''I got a couple of exes going too. Wanna come with me?''

''When pigs fly.'' She smiled innocently, before opening the door to the apartment and leaving.

Nico and Jason both turned to Percy, who held his finger up to both their faces. ''Don't even think about it. I'll make her fall in love with me, you'll see''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper stood there; her fist lounged between the door and herself, her legs and arms apparently losing all sense of mobility.

She bit her lower lip, a single strand of hair falling loosely from her braid and onto her uncertain eyes.

She'd be debating for two days straight if she should in fact tell him, and even standing in front of his door, the debating continued in her mind.

She trusted him, of course, but she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

After all, she'd assured him she wasn't ready to face the cause of her sorrow just yet. But one thing lead to another, and a phone call and a once of insane courage, she found herself now standing outside of his bedroom.

She could only wish he wouldn't look at her differently.

Piper took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the white door.

The music that had been blasting through the other side, a band she could only recognize as Golden Reasons, suddenly stopped.

''Come in, Piper'' she heard him shout.

She gradually opened the door, her eyes landing on Jason who sat at his desk staring directly at his laptop's screen.

The room was a dark blue with lighting drawn descending on each wall. A twin sized bed was positioned in the corner and the wooden desk was next to it. Across from the bed was a closet, and spread on the wooden floor was a blue rug. A drawer was near the closet, and shelfs were found on each wall with books and frames on each.

It was better than what she would've expected for sure, and she couldn't help but notice how similar their style was.

If anything, she was planning on drawing some things on her own wall.

''How'd you know it was me?'' she asked, closing the door behind her.

Jason turned to her, chuckling. ''Percy and Nico never knock. They're animals''

She laughed, but nervously stood there not knowing what to do.

He seemed to notice as he patted for her to come sit on the bed, next to his desk chair.

She did just that, her eyes still wondering around the small yet comfortable room. ''Your room looks amazing''

''Thanks,'' he closed his laptop and looked around quite satisfied himself. ''It took me forever to paint it. It's not easy making Lightning''

''I bet. Still they look like they were made by a professional. Do you think maybe you can help make some for my room?''

'' 'Course,'' Jason leaned on his chair, placing his arms behind his back. ''Just tell me when''

''Will do,'' She nodded, turning to a pile of CD's in a box next to his desk.

She reached down, grabbing one and examining both sides of it. ''No way, you listen to Far Spektor?''

His eyes widen in amusement, running his fingers through his hair. ''You know who Far Spektor is?''

''Well, of course! Annabeth, my sister Lacy and I always went to their concerts when they came to town! I love them!''

''Really? What's your favorite song?''

''I can't pick just one, but my two favorites are definitely dead in the Water and Heaven Below''

''I love Heaven Below! My favorite's Dominant Dream'' They was his eyes lit up made Piper break out into a wider smile.

''Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about that song. I'm guessing you're also a fan of Golden Reasons?''

''Are you kidding?'' Jason moved his chair closer to her, now only being inches away from touching each other. ''They've been my favorite band since sophomore year. Don't tell me you listen to them too?''

Piper huffed, teasingly waving him off. ''You underestimate me, Grace. I spend months counting down to the release of their newest album. I couldn't stop listening to it for weeks!''

''Wow,'' Jason leaned back on his chair, clearly stunned by he had learned.

She had to admit she was too, seeing as the thought of them sharing the same taste of music never ran through her mind.

She couldn't blame him for being surprised, though. Most people are when they hear what she listens to.

''I can't believe you like the same bands as me. Finally a roommate who shares my same likes''

Piper giggled, crossing her legs and leaning her hands onto her jeans. ''Nico and Percy aren't fans?''

''Not really. But I have to admit, I never expected it from you. I figured you would've listened to classical music, Or something'' hearing himself, Jason quickly cleared his throat. ''No offence''

Piper shrugged her shoulders with a timid smile. ''Nothing I haven't heard before. I guess most teachers aren't expected to listen to that type of music''

''You really are a cool teacher, aren't you?'' he smirked.

She playfully rolled her eyes. ''No, I'm just a normal twenty two year old. Folks need to stop stereotyping teachers as boring, bitter people with no lives''

''You have a life?'' he teases, in which she responded by softly punching the side of his arm. ''I'm just kidding. Obviously you do if you listen to Far Spektor and Golden reasons''

They sat there in comfortable silence, and Piper couldn't help but grin at the blonde haired boy.

He was easy to talk to, almost too easy, and it was nice to know that she could have an entertaining conversation with another person.

It was never that way with Dylan, and she usually ended up being the one having to listen to him constantly talk about whatever was on his head.

Dylan.

She suddenly remembered why she had come to see Jason, as she looked down at her flats trying her best to hide the frown beginning to appear on her lips.

''As much as I love talking to you about bands and stereotyping'' she sighed, looking up at him once again. ''I came to talk to you about something else''

''I'm guessing it's about Dylan'' his face was flat when he said that, but she could see the glim in his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow, standing even straighter. ''Wait, how'd you know?''

''Annabeth told me you called Dylan,'' he did a spin in his chair.

Wait, had he said Annabeth?

''Wait, Annabeth told you?'' she crossed her arms across her chest. ''Why would she do that?''

''She's worried about you, Piper.'' Jason's tone got serious, as he leaned closer to her. ''She asked me to convince you not to go see him. Why'd you call him?''

''It wasn't so much like I had planned it-'' Piper eyes begin to roam around the ceiling. ''It's just- I was thinking a lot about it after I told you that I wasn't ready- I don't know, I just picked up the phone and called him. I regret it now, though''

''So just tell him you don't want to see him, anymore'' He frowned. ''Nobody's making you''

''I can't Jason,'' She hid her face into her hands. ''When I called Dylan, I could hear the pride in his voice. It's like he knew I would end up calling sooner or later asking him to take him back.

I need to show him that I don't need him anymore and proof him wrong and if I back away, I won't be able to''

She locked eyes with Jason and she knew he could see exactly what she was feeling.

''I'm going to see him on Friday at our house, well, his house now. Jason, I know I've asked you before, but can you please come with me? I can't do this alone''

He sat there for a second, and Piper would've guessed that he would say no, but found herself smiling when she saw his hand land on top of hers. ''I'll always be here for you, Piper.''

''Thank you''

He sent her a charming smile, one that could melt any girl's heart. ''You're welcome. Friends help friends''

She nodded, the atmosphere changing into a lighter one.

Piper admired just how great of a person Jason Grace really was, and she could only wish to be as caring.

It was the least to say she was thankful to find a roommate with a huge heart.

''Hey,'' she spoke, after having been reminded of something. ''You said Annabeth asked you to talk me out of it, but you haven't mentioned it once.''

''True,'' Jason smirked. ''That's because I figured you'd come talk to me about it, eventually.''

''How?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Lucky guess''

She shook her head at him, rising from his bed and pulling down her purple sweater. ''Well aren't you great at predictions''

''I try,'' he laughed, standing up and stretching his arms, his white t-shirt slightly rising to reveal his built figure.

She felt her cheeks burn as she turned her gaze away from him. ''Sure you do. By the way, what's my nickname? You said you have nicknames for everyone you meet''

'''Nothing gets passed you, huh?'' he chuckled, opening the door to his room and letting her pass first.

She sneered, as they both made their way to the couch where a bored Nico sat watching TV.

''Well if you must know, it's Beauty Queen''

Piper looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, as he fell next to her on the couch. ''Beauty Queen?''

''Yeah,'' Jason grinned. ''When I first met you, you seemed to carry yourself like a queen. I don't know- just the way you talked and laughed with your left hand hiding your mouth- you just reminded me of one''

''I'm glad you've noticed the way I talk and laugh'' she rolled her eyes.

Jason bumped his shoulder with hers. ''You should feel honored. The Queen rules over all the peasants''

''Ah, so you're saying you're my peasant now?'' an evil grin invaded her face. ''What should I make my peasant do?''

As they continued to tease each other, Nico's eyes began to dart between the two.

If he were to be a stranger only watching the two for the first time, he would've surely thought that they were flirting.

But he _did_ know them, and it sounded quite hilarious just thinking about it.

Nico shook his head, chuckling to himself as he turned back to the television.

Jason and Piper were an unlikely as himself and Will.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a blast writing this chapter, so make sure to tell me if you want more like these.**

 **Percy: shhh, it's starting! –Eats popcorn-**

 **Me: Percy, it hasn't start-**

 **Percy: shhh!**

Chapter 6

Piper couldn't help but watch in amusement as Jason continued to stare out the car window; his blue eyes taking in the passing houses almost like a small boy as the rays of the early morning sun hit him perfectly.

She could tell just how stunned and fixed he was on them, his eyes always widening at the larger houses almost like he was trying to take it all in.

It was far too entertaining to see, and as she made a right turn on a street, she just couldn't detain herself from acknowledging it.

''They're pretty, aren't they?''

She smirked, as he turned back to look at her with a huge grin. ''Yeah, they're huge. I thought my two- story house was big back home but man-''

He paused, running his fingers through his hair. ''These houses are practically mansions''

''You know, when Dylan and I were first looking for a house to buy, I wanted a small, little house where we could have everything we needed. He said that we had money for a reason and instead he bought us a house far too big. They're much lonelier than they seem''

Almost immediately, she regretted speaking as she saw his face suddenly drop.

''He bought a house without taking your opinion?'' Jason shook his head, sighing. ''Sounds like a real gentleman''

''He wasn't always like this.'' Piper replied, her eyes staring at the road ahead of her as she spotted her old home. ''Believe it or not, he was a very different guy years ago''

''I bet'' he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

Piper took a deep breath, her hand on the keys as she turned off the car engine.

She glanced up at the modern, yet lonesome house, examining it all.

Red bricks, a welcome mat at the front door, live green pasture, two garages, extravagant stairs leading up to the door, a flowing fountain just a few feet away; nothing had changed one bit.

Almost as if she had never left.

''So this is it?'' Jason asked casually, but she could tell he was surprised from the way his eyes widen.

She nodded, nervously tucking at her braid. ''Please stay by my side''

Jason smiled, and she felt her heart began to accelerate as he placed his hand on hers. ''Always''

They both walked to the door, her eyes turning to him every few seconds, until finally ringing the doorbell after many of Jason's insisting nods.

It was then that she saw him again; the man who had torn everything she was and had been into pieces.

The man who had burned and broken her in the worst way possible.

And he stood there at the door, a margarita drink in his hand and a cunning smirk on his lips like he had done nothing wrong.

But they both knew different, and just looking at him was enough to make her feel sick.

''Piper, dear, what a surprise'' he boasted sarcastically, his dark eyes staring her down.

That is, until he finally noticed a rather stiff Jason standing next to her with his hands buried into his pockets.

''And it seems you've found someone else. Tell me, Pipes, did daddy have this arranged too?''

She could feel her heartbeat increase, as she shot him a glare. ''Cut it out, Dylan. You know why I'm here''

''For your things, yes, yes, you made that clear'' he remarked boredly, letting Jason and Piper both step into the house. ''But I think it's time that the both of us have a little chat. After all, the house has been very empty without you here''

She instantly felt the warmth of Jason's hand on her arm, and she was so very grateful that she had asked him to come along with her.

''Oh really? I would've figured with all the other women you've had over, it wouldn't feel that way''

''Don't take it personal, Pipes'' Dylan chuckled, throwing himself onto his white couch. ''They're just for fun. You, in the other hand, are perfect for settling down with. In fact, I was quite looking forward to marrying you''

''-and that's why you chose to cheat on me.'' Piper sneered. ''After I found you in bed with that other woman, I began to think about our relationship and I came to the conclusion that she was not the only one. Unlike you, I can't stand a liar''

For a brief moment, she thought she saw a small glint of guilt in his eyes.

But the second it came, it managed to disappear.

''You know, it doesn't have to be like this. You can come back, we can get married, have little heirs. I can't imagine you would like to disappoint your parents any more than you've already have''

That hit her, far too stronger than it should have.

In fact, it was enough to start building tears in her eyes and the image of her two parents began to come to mind.

The minute they found out she'd abandoned her soon-to-be marriage with the son of one of the richest men, they would disown her for good.

''You know you're one to talk about disappointment, Dylan'' she heard Jason's voice call from besides her.

He felt his arm wrap around her waist, squeezing her slightly. ''I can't imagine calling someone like you a son of mine''

''On the contrary, I learned from my father'' Dylan barked, but she could tell he was startled at the sudden confession from Jason. ''He's had more women than he's had time with me''

''So what? You use your daddy issues as a way to excuse your own life? Pathetic, don't you think?''

Piper bit her lower lip, to stop herself from smiling.

Dylan rose from the couch, walking towards Jason with the angry expression he always wore when something didn't end up going his way.

She had seen that face far too many times, and now she couldn't help but laugh at it now.

Dylan was very pathetic, and now she was finally beginning to realize it.

''And just who do you think you are?'' he gritted his teeth, his sideburns moving along too.

Jason's eyes continued to narrow at him. ''I'm Jason, Piper's roommate. And if you don't mind, she'd like to grab her things so that we can go''

Dylan took a deep breath, staring at them for what seem like a hard few minutes before gesturing his head to the stairs. ''Your things are in the guest room in boxes. They're labeled with your name on them''

Piper nodded, turning to Jason one last time, before heading up the stairs.

That's when Jason truly managed to examine Dylan.

He was a few inches smaller, with hair greasy as oil and sideburns that would easily make Percy burst out in laughter at that moment.

He wore what he would typically think men like him wore with his business suit and shoes that probably cost more than his entire closet.

But even then, Jason wasn't afraid of the powerful Dylan.

Instead, his heart seemed to pity the man who now tried his best to puff out his chest.

''Let me remind you, Jason'' Dylan spit, taking a step closer to him. ''I have a lot of money to my name that can easily be given to you. Think about it, thousands can go to you if you convince Piper to move back in with me. I'm sure you need the money'' he slithered, examining his clothes.

Jason simply sighed. ''And let me remind you Dylan that I care for Piper much more than I could possibly care for any money of yours. And if I have to spend the rest of my life keeping her way from you, then so be it. I won't let her fall into your trap again''

This seemed to anger him, as he began to breathe heavily back and forth. ''You don't want to get involve with someone like her. Her parents refuse to acknowledge her any longer. She's lucky I took pity in her, and decided to keep my engagement to her. I mean, who on earth would be crazy enough to turn down being a CEO for their parent's company to become a _teacher_?''

Jason huffed, running his fingers through his hair. ''You know, Dylan, there are things more important than status and money. But I don't blame you for not knowing, since I'm sure you were never raised to know them''

Dylan let out a dry laugh. ''That may be so, but I don't mind one bit.''

He walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the giant living room, and opened it to reveal alcohol. ''Say, why do you care for her so much? It wasn't that long ago that she left, and I'm sure she's not over me. Let me guess, she slept with you in order for you to let her live with you.''

He slowly began to pour wine into his cup, Jason struggling to control himself as he tightened his fists.

''I can't blame you there, Jason. She's got these curves that could make any man shiver-''

Jason couldn't help it any longer; he grabbed Dylan by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

''Never, ever disrespect Piper like that again'' he whispered with such force, he saw Dylan gulp in fear.

''Or what?''

Before he could answer, he heard Piper shouting from the floor above. ''Jason, please help me with these boxes!''

He let go of Dylan, much to the man's pleasure. ''Don't forget that I always get what I want, Jason.''

But he ignored it, rushing up the stairs before helping his roommate with the large boxes she was trying to move downstairs.

They finally settled everything into the car's trunk, and Jason couldn't had been happier knowing that they would finally be leaving.

''Is that the last one?'' he asked, leaning a hand on the trunk.

Piper nodded, grinning timidly as he closed it. ''Yeah, thanks''

''Leaving already?'' Dylan asked, walking towards them.

Jason's fists again began to tighten, that is until he felt Piper's hand on his arm.

This time, letting the anger flow right out of him.

''Yes, we are. Hope to never see you again, Dylan'' she spoke, calmly.

Far too calmly for Jason's liking.

The black greasy head just smirked. ''You and I both know we will, Piper. Until next time''

And with that, they both jumped into the car and began driving back to the apartment.

''I'm really sorry about him, Jason.'' Piper spoke after a few minutes.

He shrugged his shoulders, sending her a small smile. ''It's not your fault. I can see with Annabeth always hated him''

''Yeah, I was so blind back then, but I'm glad I'm not now''

She loosened her grip on the steering wheel, turning to him. ''I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you''

''For what?''

''For defending me back there. Only Dylan would come up with the idea that I would sleep with someone so that they can let me live with them''

Jason froze, slowly turning his eyes towards her. ''You heard?''

''Like I said, the house is pretty vacant. I'm sure you could hear a pin drop from the second floor.''

''Piper, I'm so sorry. He was being such an a—talking about you, I can't imagine how you're feeling''

''I can't say I expected more from him,'' Piper giggled gently to himself. ''I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him any more''

He smiled, a genuine one, as it was now her hand resting on his. ''Me too, me too''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Piper loved to sing; it was just one of those things she could never possibly grow tired of.

There was just something about voicing your emotions through lyrics and letting every feeling pour out of you that just made her fall in love with it.

She didn't sing in front of anybody though, not even when she was with Dylan, and preferred to do so when she was alone.

After all, she only really had music left to keep her company when it seemed everything was going wrong and it was just something too personal for her too share.

At least, she thought.

It was the day after having gotten her things back from Dylan, and she couldn't be any more relieved.

Not only had she gotten all her things back (things she didn't remember having in the first place), but she had finally rid herself of the monster she had once called her fiancé.

She could finally move on with her life, and there was nothing better for her then waking up in the morning and knowing she was free from what had dragged her down for too many years.

She was her own person now, and it was about time she'd focus on finding herself once again.

So with her music blasting through her room, she began sorting through her belongings wearing only a pair of shorts, a tank top and a messy bun in her head like she usually did when she was busy doing housework.

Needless to say, her Saturday was going pretty darn good.

She was in the middle of singing the next catchy line that followed the song while stuffing some old stuff into a box, when the door opened and a smiling Jason came to view.

A flush suddenly appeared on his cheeks as he saw her, his eyes roaming to her blue wall.

Piper couldn't help but think it had something to do with the way she was dressed; after all, he'd only seen her completely dressed.

''Hey, Pipes'' he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Finally his eyes managed to meet hers, and she could feel a smirk begin to appear on her lips. ''Oh hey, Jason. What's up?''

''So the Leos and I have a game tonight, but we're getting drinks afterwards. Do you want to come?''

Piper rose an eyebrow, beginning to place some books into the box. ''To the game, or to get drinks?''

''Both'' Jason chuckled.

''Thank you for the offer, but I've got a pretty busy night ahead of me'' she said, nodding her head towards what seemed like endless amount of boxes.

He took a seat on her bed, his eyes lightening with amusement. ''This is how you're spending your Saturday night? Could you BE any more of a teacher?''

Piper laughed, beginning to roll back her shoulders. ''Nice Friends reference, but believe it or not, I'm having fun''

''Yeah, I know. We can hear Far Spektor all the way to the living room''

She rushed to her computer, and began to lower the volume. ''Sorry about that. I forget how loud my music gets''

''It's Far Spektor, all is forgiven'' he shrugged, with a crooked smile. ''Come on, Piper. You don't even have to come to the game and you can finish unpacking everything, but at least come out for drinks with us''

''And who is us?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

It wasn't like Jason and Nico had a habit of bringing over strangers to their apartment, but Percy did and Piper had met more girls in the past weeks than she had ever in her first year of college.

Heaven knows what they did, but one thing was for sure, she did not want any part of that.

''Just Nico, Percy, two friends, and me'' he said, giving her that cheeky smile.

She crossed her arms across her chest, sighing. ''As great as that sounds, I don't drink''

His face twisted into shock as he jumped up from the bed. ''What? You're twenty two, you're supposed to be out in bars enjoying your life''

''Yes, I'm a prude, I get it'' she grinned, lifting up the heavy box and heading towards the closet. ''But I just never felt the necessity to drink. I'm perfectly happy with my boring, prudish life''

Before she could move another inch, Jason was by her side, taking the box into his hands and setting it down where she had intended to. ''Well, okay. How about you meet us at the bar, and you don't have to drink anything you don't want to''

Piper looked up at him, expecting to have those persuasive eyes Dylan always pulled on her.

Instead, she was met with joyful and sincere blue ones.

''Fine,'' she sighed, much to Jason's pleasure. ''But I am not driving you and your friends home if you get wasted''

''Aw, come on, Piper! Live a little'' he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and playfully pulling her in.

He began to walk out the door when the sudden thought came to her mind.

''Jason'' she stumbled, and he turned around. ''What do I wear? I've never been to a bar''

''Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll text you the address later'' he gave a wink, before closing the door and disappearing.

Piper could only take a deep breath, growling and closing her eyes shut.

 _Well, here's to finding yourself_ , she thought before continuing to go through the boxes.

At least she knew she'd have Jason by her side.

She arrived a bit past nine; around the time Nico had texted her that they were on their way to the bar and she had to admit to herself that she was nervous.

She didn't know what to expect, and the thought of not fitting in with everyone else there, made her stomach turn.

Yet, she couldn't hide the small, timid smile that invaded her face as she spotted her three roommates sitting on a bench.

Neither could she hide the discomfort of having different eyes around the room looking straight at her.

''Look who finally made it!'' shouted Percy, rising from his chair and picking her up and off her feet.

Piper smirked, as he placed her down again. ''You're in a good mood. I'm guessing you won again''

''forty to twenty seven, baby!'' he boasted proudly, high fiving a curly haired guy across from him.

That's when she noticed that she was yet to meet him and the other guy sitting next to him, all with the same kind faces as her roommates.

''Over here, Pipes.'' Jason said, getting up from his spot and taking a seat across from her and next to the two strangers.

She smiled politely at them, biting her lower lip.

''Piper, this is Leo and Dakota'' Nico said, pointing to each one. ''Leo, Dakota, this is our roommate, Piper''

Leo had messy, brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples in just the right places. He wore a tool belt for some odd reason. He, in some way, reminded her of her sister energetic life.

Dakota, unlike Leo, had fair skin, brown hair held back with a hair tie and wide brown eyes. He wore a casual black shirt and some pants. He too smiled kindly at her, extending his hand.

''Nice to meet you, Piper'' he said, shaking her hand.

She grinned as Leo did the same. ''Nice to meet you too. Thanks for letting me intrude on your Saturday night''

Dakota dismissed it with his hands as Leo lifted the beer bottle with his hand. ''don't worry about it, dude. These three haven't stopped going on about you''

Piper turned to Percy and Nico, and then at Jason in confusion.

Percy and Nico were smiling widely while Jason simply rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet her eyes.

She was beginning to realize it was a nervous habit of his.

''I hope all good things'' she chuckled, into which Dakota nodded his head.

''We wouldn't had brought it up if it wasn't''

''This is the Leo we told you was getting married, remember?'' Jason blurted out, almost too quickly.

Piper suddenly felt herself brighten up. ''Oh, of course! I hope you don't mind, but Jason asked me to go with him as his one plus. Well- more like I made him-''

Leo laughed, as everyone else grinned. ''Of course I don't mind. Can't say I didn't expect it from the way he kept going on about you''

A sly smile appeared on Leo's lips as Jason growled under his breath.

''I'm gonna go get another drink'' he mumbled under his breath before getting up and heading towards the bartender.

Piper was more than amused as she continued to examine the boy. ''I think I'll join him'' she said, rising and heading towards him.

She pretended she couldn't hear the whistles that came from Percy's mouth.

''don't worry, I said all good things'' was the first thing that escaped his mouth as she slid into the chair next to his.

She nodded, trying to hold back laughter. ''I know, I know.''

He turned to her, his eyes traveling through her face and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden.

Something about Jason watching her closely the way he was, made a foreign feeling come to her that made her heart accelerate even faster.

Clearly she needed to get a hold of herself.

''You look great'' he commented, as the bartended handed him another drink.

She shrugged, looking down at her blue jeans, maroon blouse, leather jacket and black boots. ''Yeah well you told me to wear what made me comfortable and this seemed appropriate''

He gave her that crooked smile, running his fingers through his hair. ''I do give good advice, don't I?''

She playfully pushed him away while slightly rolling her eyes. ''Oh, the best''

A warm feeling came to her stomach as she heard him laugh. ''By the way, you have a great voice''

She snapped her head towards him, her eyes widening. ''What?''

''I heard you singing,'' he said casually, far too casually for her. ''Right before I opened your door, I could hear your voice. You're an amazing singer, Piper''

Piper shook her head, cringing her nose. ''Lying is a sin, Grace. And you better not go around telling people you heard me sing, because you're the first one ever hear me do so''

''Am I really?'' he said wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made her laugh.

She took a deep breath, beginning to play with her leather sleeve. ''Yes, believe it or not I like to keep certain things to myself''

''But not all things, I hope'' he slurred, holding onto his drink with a drunken expression beginning to emerge on it. ''I'd like to get to know you''

She stood from her seat, grabbing his arm. ''Okay, I think that's enough drinks for tonight''

''I mean it,'' he said, taking her hand into his. ''I want to meet the real Piper Winters''

She could only sigh, and plaster a smile on her face. ''So would I, Jason, so would I''

Hey so new chapter! The author finally updated so that's awesome news. If you haven't check out her stories. Stay tuned for Boot Camp and The Affair a couple of new updates are coming your way.

~Youngbloods


	8. Chapter 8

Things go back to the way they were before they were sort of friends, only instead of just feeling a sense of familiarity as he sees her around campus, now sightings of her are filled with a melancholy that he can't shake off.

 _Especially_ when Dylan is involved.

He hates that guy gets him so riled up and annoyed, but he does. Every time he sees that smug little face of his.

Summer break come and goes, and he's forced to be nice as Dylan tags along to their group hangouts. Thankfully there's a mutual dislike for the guy; everyone's pretty much putting up with him for Piper's sake, but Jason sometimes wonders how much more he can take of that arrogant smile of his.


	9. Chapter 9

''Are you Leos ready yet?'' Piper shouted, pacing back and forth in the living room with her silver handback in between her arm and her head hanging back. She continued to stare out into the vacant hallway (a hallway that was far too empty for her liking) as she groaned tiredly for the fourth time. ''Come on, Leos! We're going to be late to the wedding!''

She took a few steps, sighing in relief as she finally saw Jason walk out of his room wearing a black suit. His snow blonde hair, usually messy and all over the place, was nicely combed back and in his hand he held a gray tie. Walking to her with a crooked smile, she chuckled and grabbed the tie from him.

''Is this why you were taking so long?'' she joked, placing the material around his neck.

He shrugged slightly, his blue eyes glancing around nervously. ''What can I say? I'm a do-it-myself Leo''

''Really? I would've never thought that'' she tightened the tie, before finally patting her work proudly. ''There, you look great''

He grinned, brushing a strand from her hair, which seemed to have fallen from her bun, and tucked it behind her ear. ''Thanks, you look breath taking as always''

She glanced down at her royal blue maxi dress she wore, the long dress complimenting her waist and falling just above her silver high heels. She smiled, cringing her nose. ''Thank you. It doesn't seem like too much right?''

''Course not. You'll turn heads for sure''

That's when a clumsy Nico jumped out of his room, his knee pulled up as he attempted to tie his shoe. Almost tripping on his own feet, he sighed, walking to them and throwing himself onto the couch.

''Okay, now I'm ready'' Piper smiled, glancing at his white button up shirt and gray dress pants he wore. Aside from that, his appearance hadn't really changed, except for a few strands of hair having been pulled from his face.

She turned back to the hallway once again, growling loudly. ''Percy, we're going to leave without you if you don't come out right now!''

''I'm having a crisis right now, okay!'' she could hear his booming voice cry out from the bathroom, followed by the sounds of different objects clashing with each other.

Bopping his head out to stare at them, a distressed Percy frowned. ''Have any of you seen my hair gel? I can't find it''

''Seriously, man?'' Jason huffed. ''Your hair looks fine''

''Fine isn't good enough, Grace. Do you think my beautiful hair is put together naturally? Well, it's not!''

''I'll go help him,'' Nico sighed, heading to the bathroom.

Turning to each other and rolling their eyes, Piper grinned. ''Are you ready?''

''Ready to see the girl who broke my heart and left me for someone else? Yeah, completely''

''Hey,'' grabbing his hand into hers, she gently squeezed it. ''I'm going to be there the entire time, so don't think you have to face her alone. Friends are always there for each other''

He stared down at her, with an expression she couldn't comprehend, that caused a small amount of red to reach her face. Staring at her with his ocean blue eyes, Jason smiled warmly. ''Piper McLean, I'm so glad that I met you''

''And to think you didn't want a new roommate'' She raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

He bumped his shoulder against hers, causing her to laugh. ''My apologies. All is forgiven?''

''All _has_ been forgiven, peasant''

They both watched as a vain looking Percy walked out of the bathroom, with an annoyed Nico behind him. ''Alrighty then. We all ready?''

They all nodded, and as they walked to the front door, she could feel Jason wrap his arm around her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

.

.

.

The wedding was taking place outdoors, out and open in a beautiful green field as the sun looked ready to set in. There were chairs all lined up along with lid up torches, and the white flower petals that were spread throughout the center all led to this beautiful altar filled with vibrant flowers. There were already a number of people there, all talking among themselves, and Piper was beginning to feel anxious.

After all, she didn't know any of them, and knowing she didn't know neither the groom nor bride very well made her feel like she was intruding. She didn't say anything, however; she just followed the Leos to some empty seats.

''Wow, this place is beautiful'' she murmured to them, continuing to stare at it all.

The three nodded, clearly examining the beauty too. ''Yeah, Leo and Calypso really made this place look amazing''

''That's when a nervous looking Leo, wearing a black and white tuxedo walked to them, pulling his hair back. ''Hey, Jason. Hey, Piper, glad you could make it''

''Hey, man!'' Percy stood, pulling him into a hug. ''How're you feeling?''

''A bit nervous, well a lot actually. I haven't seen Calypso since yesterday, and I'm scared I'll end up messing something up and her father killing me."

''Hey don't worry'' Jason smiled, patting his shoulder. ''You'll do great''

''Speaking of doing great, look who arrived''

Piper turned her head, along with everyone else, and saw a beautiful lean woman walking towards the site.

Her raven black hair fell flawlessly down to her shoulders, showing off her tan and bright face. She had brown round eyes, high cheekbones and red lips pulled up into a small smile, one that surely could make anyone speechless. She wore a black and white dress that reached just above her knees and still managed to show off her figure.

Judging from Jason's paling face, it was without doubt, Reyna.

''Oh, will you look at the time. I should probably go get ready for everything.'' Leo whistled, now patting Jason's shoulder. ''Good luck, man''

And that's when the beautiful woman spotted them, waving with a grin on her face and beginning to walk towards them. Jason turned to Piper with an unsure smile, to which she responded by smiling back.

''Well if it isn't the three musketeers!'' she called out, joyfully. ''It's so nice to see you Leo again. Especially you, Jason! You look wonderful''

''Hey, Reyna'' he smiled, but Piper could see it was half sincere. ''You look amazing too''

''Why thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear, but Fin helped out, thank goodness''

''Say where is that lover of yours?'' Percy asked, crossing his arms.

Piper wasn't even talking, and she could feel the slight awkwardness in the atmosphere. What she didn't expect was for another woman to place her arm around Reyna's waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. ''Right here. Miss me, love?''

''Fin, darling, we were just talking about you'' they intertwined their hands together, and Piper took the opportunity to examine Fin. She was just as beautiful as Reyna, with long blonde hair and dark eyes. She wore a figure hugging black dress, one that matched that of her partner's. She wasn't sure how to feel at that moment, and all she could do was awkwardly shift her eyes all over the place.

''Fin, nice to see you again'' Jason spoke.

Fin smiled, rather mockingly. ''Jason, nice to see you too. I hope you're still doing….emotionally well''

''Very, knitting is very beneficial when dealing with your emotions''

Reyna giggled at that, the same moment Piper did too. That led to all eyes on her; Fin raising an eyebrow, Reyna widening her eyes and Jason grinning.

''I'm sorry, who are you?'' asked Fin, as Reyna grabbed ahold of her arm.

''Oh, um'' Piper didn't need to look at herself in the mirror to know she was blushing, to which she could only gulp. ''I'm Piper, their friend''

''Piper, that's such a pretty name'' Reyna beamed. ''Are you and Jason…?''

''No!'' they both shouted in unison, shaking their heads. Nico watched them in amusement, while Percy continued to glare at the women's direction.

''I'm sorry, it's just you two look very well together''

That's when there was an announcement that the wedding would begin, making Reyna to sigh. ''Well, I guess we better take our seats. See you afterwards''

They left, and even she couldn't contain the laugh that was emerging from her lips.

''Yeah, yeah laugh it off'' Jason huffed, running his fingers through his hair. ''Reyna left me for a woman, very funny''

''It's not that, Jason'' he glanced at her, and she shrugged. ''Okay, just a little, but you should be proud of yourself. See, it wasn't that bad''

''yeah, I guess you're right'' Jason cracked a smile.

''The crime here is that two women as hot as them are into each other'' Percy thought for a moment, a smirk appearing on his face. ''Actually, I can see the bright side to this-''

''Shut up, you idiot'' Nico slapped the back of his neck, and that's when the familiar wedding music began to play.

Piper had never seen a bride so beautiful as Calypso who walked towards a teary eyed Leo. How, she couldn't wait to get married someday to a Leo like that.

.

.

.

''So tell me again how Fin came into the picture'' Piper asked, as Jason swung her around and back into his arms as they swung to the slow beat of the music.

Jason, half- drunk, stepped on her foot while mumbling a quick apology. ''Well, Reyna decided to go to some poetry club or something in town, and every night she'd come back home, she just seemed…different. Then she introduced me to a new friend she had met named Fin, and after that, it took a few months until she finally left me for that hippy''

He nodded his head to the dancing women, Reyna's head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder.

''Just like that she left you? I don't get it, you're one of the most amazing I've ever met''

He chuckled, slightly leaning against her. ''I guess you're into whoever you're into''

''Listen, Jason, I'm just glad you let me come with you. I know it wouldn't be easy if I had to go to a wedding and Dylan was attending-''

''Shh,'' he placed his finger to his lips, in a way that made Piper laugh. ''Let's not talk about our exes. I think it's time we both move on from them, and find someone new''

''Oh?''

''yeah, just find someone who makes us happy.'' He looked at her, running his fingers down her cheek. ''Piper, you make me happy''

Her eyes widened, raising an eyebrow. ''What are you implying?''

Jason didn't have a chance to respond, seeing as Percy pulled them in while holding a half empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. She didn't say anything more about it; she simply drove her three roommates back home with a tired smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''Suitcases, check. Laptop and camera, check. First Aid Kit, check.'' Piper tapped her foot, impatiently; one hand on her hip and the other one on her chin. Staring around her room closely, she grinned, grabbing the brightly colored bag resting on her computer desk. ''Ah, yes! Makeup bag, check''

She took a deep breath, staring around one last time before breathing out in relief. After all, if she wanted to reach Lacy before noon, she needed to get everything organized and ready to get in the car. She just couldn't wait to see her sister again and spend thanksgiving together like they'd planned to for months now.

There was a knock on the door, and she grinned seeing Jason standing there with a backpack hung over his shoulder. Smiling back, he gradually walked in, wearing his usual blue sweater and jeans. ''Hey, Pipes. I just came to say goodbye before I leave''

''You're leaving already?'' she asked, walking closer to him.

He shrugged, folding his arms in a rather tired manner. ''What can I say? New York is a long drive''

''Are you sure you're going to be able to handle it?'' she chuckled, staring at him unsurely. ''I don't want you to fall asleep on the road. That'll be one less income''

''Oh, please, you know you care about me'' Jason wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh. ''Besides, you're driving for some time too''

''Yes, but my sister's university is only two hours away'' she crossed her arms across her chest, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. ''You have to drive for many hours''

''Hey, I'll be alright. I'll just put on my Far Spektor CD, and that'll definitely keep me awake''

She didn't want to sound too concerned, even if he knew she was, so she simply tucked her lips up into a small smile. ''If you say so. Make sure to tell your mom and sister that I said happy thanksgiving''

''As long as you tell your sister I said the same'' she rose, and they both embraced each other, tightly. Smelling his familiar cologne, she took a deep breath before finally pulling away.

He stared down at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''I'll see you soon, McLean''

''Yeah, see you soon, Grace''

He smirked one last time before closing the door to her bedroom, and hearing his footsteps get farther and farther until she heard the front door to the apartment close shut.

Sighing, she grabbed her things, moving them all into the living room area. Percy was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, and staring at a game on the television. He wore a white t-shirt, along with some grey sweatpants and white socks. She felt a little guilt, watching him sit there all by himself, even if Jason, Nico and her had all offered to take him along with them.

The twenty three year old had refused, mumbling something about ''going out'' and ''seeing what's on TV''. He smirked seeing her, wearing some blue jeans and celeste blouse, along with her black coat. ''Ready to go?''

''For sure'' she bit her lower lip, excitedly and sat next to him. Pulling him into a hug, she patted his back softly. ''Try not to burn the apartment down''

''Oh, please, have a little more confidence in me, Piper. I'm a very responsible guy'' that's when some yelling came from the TV, followed by the sight of a cheering of some hockey players, to which Percy 'booed' and threw popcorn at.

She rolled her eyes, playfully, lightly punching his arm. ''Right, responsible''

''Alright, well I'm leaving'' She heard Nico say, as he walked into the living room with his suitcase in hand. He wore a simple black knit sweater, jeans and brown shoes, along with an anxious look on his face.

Giving her a quick hug, and doing his usual handshake with Percy, the dark haired guy rapidly headed towards the door.

Percy and Piper turned to each other, raising an eyebrow. ''Why so soon?''

''My flight is leaving in about an hour, and I want to make sure to get there on time'' Nico stared down at the watch wrapped around his wrist. ''I don't want to have to wait for another flight like I had to last year''

Waving one last time, he turned on his heel and he was gone.

Now, it was Piper's turn, to which she grabbed her things and begun to walk towards the door. Turning back one last time, she frowned looking at Percy. ''Are you sure you don't want to come with me? You could just ride with me, and you can meet my si-''

''Go,'' he said sternly, not even glancing her way.

She took a deep breath, before calling out one last goodbye and closing the door to the apartment.

As she got into the elevator and begun going down to the first floor, Piper smiled to herself just thinking about seeing Lacy again, even a small of her suddenly missed her roommates'' presence at that very moment.

 **Hey… its been a long time but im back for good** **will 2 chapters make up for it?**

 **Please leave feedback and comments it would sure make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nico Di Angelo loved his family, but at times they were somewhat strange.

Don't get him wrong, he was not one to talk with all the science equipment and books he'd accumulated throughout the years in his childhood home, but yet he felt as if his family always ended up doing something even weirder. This year, apparently his family had decided to go with a Greek themed thanksgiving dinner, to which they hadn't decided to mention until he had literally been picked up from the airport. It's not like he would've turned back around if he had known about the idea earlier (because, dear heavens, you cannot turn your back on family), but a warning would've been nice; at least then he wouldn't feel so strange about the whole thing.

''What's the problem, my boy?'' Nico's father, asked as he made a turn to the left with the steering wheel. '' Our ancestors were Greeks! It's time we accept where we come from''

''Yeah, but dad, it's just a little weird'' Nico sighed, scratching the back of his neck. ''I mean I don't even think people have themes for thanksgiving''

''Oh nonsense!'' his mother cried out, pushing her auburn hair away from her face. ''We'll have to be the first then! It's going to be great, Nicolas, I just know it!''

''Mom,'' Nico chuckled, leaning over towards the passenger and driver seats. ''You know I don't like people using my real name''

''Well, that's what we named you, sweetheart. You're Nicolas Di Angelo the third''

''I guess it could've been worse,'' Nico mumbled, brushing his fingers through his hair. ''I guess if you really want to go through with the whole Greek thanksgiving, I'll be glad to do it''

''That's the spirit, Nico!'' his father called out with a grin. Stopping at a red light, the man turned to look at his son. That's when Nico really took the time to examine him. His stark black hair that had once reached his massive shoulders was now cut a few inches shorter. His black eyes were just as alive as they had a few months ago when he'd last seem him, and Nico could tell that under the large coat the man was currently wearing, he still remained the muscular navy man he'd been all those years before.

''We've really missed you'' he said, which slightly stunned him.

Nico raised an eyebrow, trying to contain the grand smile appearing on his lips. ''Really?''

''Well, of course. You kids are all grown up now! We thought we'd be happy once it was just the two of us again, but after the years pass, you learn to miss the little things'' his mother spoke, running her fingers down his cheek. Her dark hair had grown all the way down to her waist, and he could see the slight wrinkles forming near her blue eyes. She still managed to look youthful however, and her spirit hadn't changed at all.

Nico took a deep breath, as his old childhood home came into view, and grinned. ''I've missed you guys too''

After gather his suitcase, the three of them walked towards the front door of the house; his mother's arms wrapped around him and his father's hand on both their shoulders. That's when the door flung open, and he felt a sudden rush of joy as he saw his sister, Bianca standing there with a smirk to her face. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a gray cardigan over a knee length lavender dress. ''What? Aren't you going to hug your favorite sister?'' he joked.

Placing down his suitcase on the familiar wooden floor, he embraced her tightly. ''You know you're my only sister,'' he said, like he had so many times before.

Pulling away, he slightly kneeled down, placing his hand on her grown bump. ''How's little Elliot?''

''Oh you know, kicking my organs around, making his mommy have morning sickness'' Bianca smiled, running her fingers down her belly. ''He's great. Just two more months to go''

''Nico, hey buddy!'' he heard his brother- in- law, Adam, call out from the kitchen, walking towards him. ''Nice to see you again''

The man grabbed ahold of him, lightly messing up his hair.

Nico chuckled, playfully pushing him away. ''Hey, there Adam. Ready to be father?''

''Not at all,'' Adam said, placing an around Bianca's waist. ''But then again I didn't think I'd ever be ready to be a husband either''

''We can all catch up in the dinner table,'' his mother said, pushing them all slightly towards the kitchen. ''You are all probably starving''

Adam and Nico nodded their heads, while Bianca simply laughed. As they all sat around the dinner table, except for his mother who was off to make them dinner, Nico managed to catch the sudden glim in his father's eyes.

''So, my boy. I recall your mother telling me about you and a guy named Will?''

Nico growled. ''Dad-''

''Now, Nico, I don't think I've ever given you the talk before, but I think it's time that you-''

''I'm twenty two years old,'' he said, shaking his hands. ''You're six years too late''

Nico sighed, leaning his elbows against the table. ''Listen, there's no point in getting Will's attention. H-h he's not interested! Well I don't think so…''

''So?'' Adam asked, with an observational look to his face. ''I don't see where you're going with this, brother''

''No, it's not like that!'' he huffed.

''you love about him?,'' His sister spoke, raising an eyebrow.

''I don't know, Bianca" Nico took a deep breath. ''But let's be realistic here. He doesn't like…me. I do sometimes hope he does . He's easy to talk to, and we have a lot of fun together''

''Sounds like a friend to me'' Adam sang, to which the rest of his family nodded.

Nico only blinked. ''you guys are all crazy''

''Listen Nic, I love you, I really do. And that's why I'm going to tell you that you shouldn't give up on that will guy so easily. I mean I thought I'd never fall in love again after what Robert did to me-''

The name made Nico's fists tighten.

''But I did, and look at me now. I'm happy with a wonderful husband and a baby boy on the way.''

Bianca smiled, sending him a wink. ''Don't give up, little brother''

Nico thought for a moment, thinking back to image of a laughing will he had burned into his mind. From the moment he'd first seen him, out on the soccer field doing his duty as the team captain, he knew he'd fallen in a trance with him. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was like a type of enchantment had been placed on him, and he suddenly felt the urge to want to get to know him better. He couldn't had been more glad than when he found out they'd be working together, and it seemed like that hopeful side of him had never really left.

It was obvious who his heart called out for.

''Yeah, I guess you're right''

''twenty bucks that we'll end up meeting him next thanksgiving'' Adam whispered to Bianca, just loud enough for him to hear.

Nico growled again, watching his sister's mouth come up into a smirk. ''thirty that we'll meet him before summer arrives next year''

''Deal,'' the two twenty six year olds shook hands, much to Nico's displeasure.

It sure would be a memorable thanksgiving this year.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason was exhausted, but never had he felt more alive than the moment he was greeted with his mother's warm arms. Letting go off his suitcase and wrapping his arms tightly around her, he felt a small grin on his face as he smelled her familiar perfume.

It was nothing more than a calm, mature smell that he'd smelled on her for as long as he could remember, but it smelled like home. Something he'd been missing for the longest time.

''Jason'' he heard her say, as they pulled away. She cupped his face with her hands, and staring back at him were the blue eyes he'd inherited from her. ''sweetheart, I've missed you''

''I missed you too, mom'' he spoke, his voice nearly cracking. Grabbing his suitcase and making his way into his dimly lit house, he chuckled at the sight of his sister sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her. She hadn't changed all that much, with her dark hair just a bit longer and the same small snores escaping from her mouth.

He walked to her, placing a kiss on her forehead and slightly ruffling her hair. She didn't stir; instead, she remained the same without even waking up.

''She's been waiting up for you for a while'' his mother spoke softly, locking the front door. She walked to the kitchen, waving for him to come join her. ''But you know how she gets when she's tired. I swear nothing can wake that girl up''

''Yeah'' Jason smirked, taking a seat and leaning against the dining table. His mother poured tea into two mugs, something she'd usually do when he'd come to visit, seeing as he'd always loved how she made it. ''Poor Thalia. She's going to flip when she wakes up and finds out I've been here for some time''

His mother, pushing her caramel hair away from her face, only huffed. ''Oh, please, I'm surprised she keeps insisting on waiting for you. She always falls asleep before you even arrive''

She handed him the mug, to which he thanked her for. Sitting next to him, the tired woman let out a deep breath. ''So, how was your trip, sweetie?''

Jason took a sip of his tea, moaning at the sweet taste of it. ''Pretty exhausting, I wasn't expecting to be so late but the traffic was too much today''

''Well, it is thanksgiving. How are Percy and Nico?''

''They're good'' Jason smiled. ''Nicos off visiting his family and Percy insisted on staying back in the apartment''

His mother frowned, her kind eyes filled with concern. ''What? Why didn't you invite him over? The boy can't be alone during thanksgiving''

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. ''We all tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. You know how Percy sometimes gets around this time''

His mother nodded, holding up the mug to her lips. ''I cannot imagine it to be easy for him, but hopefully he'll find someone to spend it with. He doesn't deserve to be alone'' Her face suddenly lit up, and a small smile formed across her face. ''What about that new roommate of yours? Piper was it?''

Jason seemed to choke on the tea, as his mother only observed him with a giggle. He'd told her about Piper back when she'd first moved in, only brief things like her name and that she seemed like a sweet girl. His mother had been confused as to why a woman would be living with them, but after bitterly telling her what had occurred, she'd been more than accepting of it.

He hadn't expected her to bring her up just like that, and he really hadn't expected to choke on his drink.

''She's good, doing great. She actually went to visit her sister at her college, so…'' he shrugged, refusing to meet his mom's glare. ''Yup, she's just fine''

''Jason, do you have a crush on her?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason shook his head, smirking slightly. ''What? No. We've become good friends, that's all. I mean, we both got closer after talking about Reyna and her ex, but there's nothing more''

''I just asked one question, don't get all flustered'' his mother said, to which Jason groaned. ''What does she look like? Is she pretty''

''Very'' he stated, pulling out his phone. Glimpsing through his gallery, he clicked on a picture of the two of them taken at the wedding.

He stood there, with his suit and tie on and a wide smile on his lips. The sunset could be seen in the background; the beautiful orange and red colors filling the skies behind. His arm was wrapped around Piper's waist, who was leaning against him, her hand on his chest. She looked just as gorgeous; with some lose strands falling from her hair and a glow to her.

He showed his mother the picture, to which she grinned. ''She's beautiful. I'd say even more than Reyna''

He sent her a playful glare, causing her to laugh. ''Jason, you're not getting any younger. You're going to have to find someone else, eventually''

''Mom, you're 42, why do you insist on me getting married already?''

''hey, I want you to be happy. Marrying your father was the best thing that ever happened to me, even if we were very young. I know you'll find someone for you soon enough''

Jason only sighed, sipping more from his mug. His mother began to play with his hair, combing over it like she had since he was a small child. ''oh, lighten up, Jason''

''No, you go up and get some rest'' his mother placed a kiss on his forehead, embracing him again. ''Goodnight, Jason''

''Yeah, goodnight, mom''

He made his way back to his old bedroom, and before he could even throw himself onto his bed, he was already asleep.


End file.
